


Frenemies AUs

by flickawhip



Category: Impact Wrestling | Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, Professional Wrestling, World Championship Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Girl Penis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2019-11-01 22:43:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17876195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: More RP archiving.Here is where Frenemies get... sexy.





	1. General Note

For those couples who do nothing but fight and really need to blow off steam.  
Some may go a little further.


	2. Alundra Blayze/Missy Hyatt Part 1

Missy had smirked and high-fived Francine on her way up to the door, watching her wife drive away once Francine had got into the car and ringing the doorbell, smoothing her outfit down a little to fiddle with her hair, suddenly a little nervous.  
________________________________________  
Debra 'Madusa' Miceli (RP)Yesterday at 8:56 PM  
Debra answered smiling as she seen Missy standing there* "well well...look who arrived come on in" Deb let Missy in wearing tshirt and shorts "the kids were so excited to go shopping, Frannie will run me broke"  
she hugged her friend  
________________________________________  
Missy Hyatt (Shewolf)Yesterday at 9:01 PM  
"You and me both." Missy laughed. "Those kids will be spoilt rotten." She had smiled at the hug pushing up on her tiptoes to reach Debra properly. "Lord have pity on my short ass, I forgot how damn tall you are."  
________________________________________  
Debra 'Madusa' Miceli (RP)Yesterday at 9:03 PM  
Deb laughed as Missy tiptoed "worth it though right? and yeah Frannie does the same" showing Missy around, catching up  
________________________________________  
Missy Hyatt (Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:33 PM  
"Yeah worth it." Missy smiled, kissing Debra softly before letting her show her around. "Nice house."  
________________________________________  
Debra 'Madusa' Miceli (RP)Yesterday at 10:36 PM  
Deb kissed back letting Missy hold her arm "thanks minus the mess, you'll understand when your kids get older, toys all over" she smiled  
________________________________________  
Missy Hyatt (Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:39 PM  
"How old are the kids now anyway?" Missy asked softly.  
________________________________________  
Debra 'Madusa' Miceli (RP)Yesterday at 10:40 PM  
"Timmy and Tammy are 7, they turn 8 this Summer"  
________________________________________  
Missy Hyatt (Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:42 PM  
"Bet you can't wait for 9.... don't they usually clean up by then? Or start to try?"  
________________________________________  
Debra 'Madusa' Miceli (RP)Yesterday at 10:43 PM  
"well they usually do clean up, but they fell asleep early" Deb said as she showed Missy the bedroom  
"but yeah can't wait"  
________________________________________  
Missy Hyatt (Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:47 PM  
Missy smiled, sneaking a soft kiss. "You think they'll mind if Mommy has a little fun?"  
________________________________________  
Debra 'Madusa' Miceli (RP)Yesterday at 10:49 PM  
she kissed back and smiled "I don't see why not, you have been on all our streams wanting to see, and when me and Francine had sex you were the first to comment about my cock" Deb sat on the bed with Missy  
________________________________________  
Missy Hyatt (Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:56 PM  
"You showed it off all proud... ms big dick." Missy teased with a smile, pausing before stripping off her shorts and shirt.  
________________________________________  
Debra 'Madusa' Miceli (RP)Yesterday at 10:58 PM  
Deb laughed watching and smirking "speaking of big dicks, damn I bet Dawn is all over that" as she undressed herself laying down as they talked  
"your kids are adorable, happy for you both"  
________________________________________  
Missy Hyatt (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:05 PM  
"She was last night." Missy laughed. "How about you and Fran, she all hot for the dick?" She asked the question gently. "We raised cute kids... but so did you honey."  
________________________________________  
Debra 'Madusa' Miceli (RP)Yesterday at 11:06 PM  
"Frannie loves the dick, even if i'm sleeping she gets the urge to massage it, still going strong" smiling and softly holding hands "thanks hun, they keep us alert"  
________________________________________  
Missy Hyatt (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:13 PM  
"I bet... at least ours are still young enough to sleep most of the day away." Missy laughed. "She ever blown you?"  
________________________________________  
Debra 'Madusa' Miceli (RP)Yesterday at 11:14 PM  
"well yours are still young right?" looking over twiddling thumbs with Missy "yeah waking up with a boner sometimes and she just smiles, have you?"  
________________________________________  
Missy Hyatt (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:20 PM  
"Barely 1 yeah." Missy smiled. "Dawn's a quick learner, she likes sucking it when I wake up." She paused then added. "Want to have some blowing fun tonight? It is just us..."  
________________________________________  
Debra 'Madusa' Miceli (RP)Yesterday at 11:24 PM  
"aww you two must be so spoiled, I remember my babies being that young" Deb smiled and then looked at Missy again "well when you have a hot wife, you can't say no can you?" teasing and pinching her friend's nipple "you really wanna blow me huh?"(edited)  
________________________________________  
Missy Hyatt (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:32 PM  
"Hard not to love them, even if they fart." Missy laughed. "No, it's actually impossible when Dawnie gets demanding." She was smirking as she nodded, squeaking a little at Deb's pinch. "Yeah Deb, I want to blow you... you'e been waving that dick of yours in my face for months..."  
________________________________________  
Debra 'Madusa' Miceli (RP)Yesterday at 11:35 PM  
Deb laughed aswell nodding "got that right" moving Missy's hair from her face "well when I get home I get pounced so I know how that goes trust me" Deb slowly rubbed her friend's cock and offered hers "well now's your chance Missy"  
________________________________________  
Missy Hyatt (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:37 PM  
"Frannie adores you, I know that much." Missy agreed, moaning softly at Deb's soft stroking. "You sure about that?" She asked softly, adjusting into a position to let Deb reach her own cock even as she moved to suck Deb's, a low moan escaping her.  
________________________________________  
Debra 'Madusa' Miceli (RP)Yesterday at 11:39 PM  
"she does and I adore her" nodding and moaning while stroking Missy, Deb watches her friend suck on her "damn enjoy" she smiled enjoying  
________________________________________  
Missy Hyatt (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:42 PM  
"As if I couldn't." Missy teased, quickly upping her pace.  
________________________________________  
Debra 'Madusa' Miceli (RP)Yesterday at 11:45 PM  
"you look so hot on it" Deb smirked and cupped Missy's balls massaging it and loving the site of Missy on her cock then got ontop slowly giving head, licking around  
________________________________________  
Missy Hyatt (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:45 PM  
Missy had hummed softly, slowly upping her pace. "Mmm, you feel good Deb."  
________________________________________  
Debra 'Madusa' Miceli (RP)Yesterday at 11:50 PM  
Deb slurped breathing heavy, moaning "you taste good yourself Missy, hope it was worth waiting for darlin" taking more down and bobbing  
________________________________________  
Missy Hyatt (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:54 PM  
"Mmm, it was... you were... are." Missy agreed, returning to what she was doing.  
________________________________________  
Debra 'Madusa' Miceli (RP)Yesterday at 11:56 PM  
Deb smiled softly as she licked up and down the shaft, still cupping her friend's balls "damn so good with that big mouth" thrusting slowly  
________________________________________  
Missy Hyatt (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:58 PM  
"I learnt fast." Missy laughed, gently upping her pace.  
________________________________________  
Debra 'Madusa' Miceli (RP)Yesterday at 11:58 PM  
"I believe it, damn let me just lay back and watch you babygirl" Deb laid back playing with Missy's hair moaning(edited)  
________________________________________  
February 26, 2019  
Missy Hyatt (Shewolf)Today at 12:00 AM  
Missy smiled, quickly upping her pace. "Mmm, you like that?"  
________________________________________  
Debra 'Madusa' Miceli (RP)Today at 12:01 AM  
"I do, pornstar" she smiled big, toes curled in pleasure and arching a bit  
________________________________________  
Missy Hyatt (Shewolf)Today at 12:04 AM  
Missy gagged slightly but upped her pace quickly.  
________________________________________  
Debra 'Madusa' Miceli (RP)Today at 12:07 AM  
Deb breathed deep cumming hard, moving Missy's hair back and thrusting a bit more "damn don't stop"  
she smiled pulling out "spread them honey"  
________________________________________  
Missy Hyatt (Shewolf)Today at 12:10 AM  
Missy quickly moved onto position for Deb.  
________________________________________  
Debra 'Madusa' Miceli (RP)Today at 12:10 AM  
Deb kneeled up holding Missy's ankles sliding her cock in her friend's ass and started thrusting  
"you always did have a cute butt"  
________________________________________  
Missy Hyatt (Shewolf)Today at 12:13 AM  
"Mmm, cuter now you got your dick in it?" Missy asked with a smile, moaning softly at Deb's thrusts. "You feel so fucking good."  
________________________________________  
Debra 'Madusa' Miceli (RP)Today at 12:14 AM  
she laughed and upped her pace, watching Missy's cock jiggle "yeah I admit it does feel good, glad you're enjoying" Deb sucked on Missy's toes for a bit while going deeper(edited)  
________________________________________  
Missy Hyatt (Shewolf)Today at 12:15 AM  
Missy had moaned softly, clearly hugely aroused. "Mmm, fuck... so good."  
________________________________________  
Debra 'Madusa' Miceli (RP)Today at 12:16 AM  
Deb leaned down going a bit faster, kissing Missy  
________________________________________  
Missy Hyatt (Shewolf)Today at 12:23 AM  
Missy kissed back hotly, soon moaning and cumming hard. "Ooooh fuck."  
________________________________________  
Debra 'Madusa' Miceli (RP)Today at 12:24 AM  
Deb smiled into the kiss, boobs rubbing on Missy's as she came aswell "mmm damn" Deb pulled out and started sucking her friend's cum  
________________________________________  
Missy Hyatt (Shewolf)Today at 12:29 AM  
"God Deb... so hot."  
________________________________________  
Debra 'Madusa' Miceli (RP)Today at 12:31 AM  
she pulled off smiling "thanks Missy, glad you could come over" moving up to cuddle a bit  
________________________________________  
Missy Hyatt (Shewolf)Today at 12:33 AM  
Missy smiled, curling against her. "Glad we found time to do this."  
________________________________________  
Debra 'Madusa' Miceli (RP)Today at 12:36 AM  
"me too cutie" Deb held Missy close as they talked and stared  
________________________________________  
Missy Hyatt (Shewolf)Today at 12:38 AM  
Missy smiled, sneaking a kiss. "Think the girls would mind if we did this more often? Say once in a while?"  
________________________________________  
Debra 'Madusa' Miceli (RP)Today at 12:39 AM  
Deb kissed back shrugging "i'm sure they wouldn't mind" said as she cupped one of Missy's tits  
"beautiful set of tits, so plump"  
________________________________________  
Missy Hyatt (Shewolf)Today at 12:44 AM  
"Feel free to play with them."  
________________________________________  
Debra 'Madusa' Miceli (RP)Today at 12:46 AM  
"we're both lucky to have wives with big tits too" *Deb started licking one and softly suckled with a bite  
"having fun Missy?" she smiled  
________________________________________  
Missy Hyatt (Shewolf)Today at 1:01 AM  
"Oh yeah... all the fun."  
________________________________________  
Debra 'Madusa' Miceli (RP)Today at 1:02 AM  
"me too, you have a beautiful body and a nice dick" Deb kissed Missy's cheek  
________________________________________  
Missy Hyatt (Shewolf)Today at 1:04 AM  
Missy smiled, kissing Deb softly. "Look who's talking gorgeous."  
________________________________________  
Debra 'Madusa' Miceli (RP)Today at 1:05 AM  
she kissed back blushing "you were always so kind"  
________________________________________  
Missy Hyatt (Shewolf)Today at 1:08 AM  
"Kindness never hurts." Missy smiled. "Besides, you get so cute when you blush."  
________________________________________  
Debra 'Madusa' Miceli (RP)Today at 1:10 AM  
"it got me my wife so it works" Deb smiled  
________________________________________  
Missy Hyatt (Shewolf)Today at 1:11 AM  
Missy laughed. "Fran melts for you so easy."


	3. Victoria/Jessicka Havok Part 1

Victoria finished up work, having her longtime friend Jessicka Havok since their TNA days, letting Jess bring her equipment to her apartment and set up for a duel Q&A and catch up stream, starting them off "hey everyone, amazing day at work, lots of great customers and i appreciate the help from Jess, what a big cuddly and very sexy woman" she smiled reading some comments, arm around her friend "did you enjoy the food and atmosphere at Victoria's restaurant? how do you feel about her?" Victoria looked at Jess kissing her friend's cheek then took her cap off, letting hair down. "oh yeah letting the girls breathe, don't mind the cleavage" laughing and standing to take off her shoes and socks as Jess answered the question, pulling her top off, back facing the cam  
________________________________________  
Jessicka Havok (WolfRP)Last Sunday at 10:33 PM  
Jessicka laughed, spanking her ass. "You okay there Vicky?"  
________________________________________  
Dua Lipa (RP)Last Sunday at 10:35 PM  
Victoria laughed "i'm fine baby" winking and shaking her ass sliding her jeans down wearing boy shorts and sitting back down "so did you enjoy the food?"  
as she got comfy in her seat, arm back around her friend(edited)  
________________________________________  
Jessicka Havok (WolfRP)Last Sunday at 10:47 PM  
"You know I did baby." Jessicka smirked. "Not like I'm gonna strip off tho, lil miss naked-ass."  
________________________________________  
Dua Lipa (RP)Last Sunday at 10:49 PM  
"you have nothing to hide thunder thighs" she smirked reading comments as they talked "good, thanks again for helping, good to have you here, you're still my Woman Crush Everyday" she whispered "look down under the desk"(edited)  
________________________________________  
Jessicka Havok (WolfRP)Last Sunday at 11:01 PM  
Jessicka had smiled, kissing Victoria's cheek. "Horny babe?" She teased.  
________________________________________  
Dua Lipa (RP)Last Sunday at 11:01 PM  
"a little teehee" Victoria smiled at the kiss then turned kissing Jess, toes curling a bit  
________________________________________  
Jessicka Havok (WolfRP)Last Sunday at 11:03 PM  
Jessicka laughed. "Careful now... the wives might be watching."  
The chat had pinged and Jessicka laughed. "Or we could get paid to.... kiss."  
________________________________________  
Dua Lipa (RP)Last Sunday at 11:04 PM  
"hey Vanessa, hey Nev" waving with a smirk hearing the ping "hey...I mean we could be some bad girls for money" Victoria playfully jiggled one of Jess' big tits  
Vanessa pinged with a message, Victoria read it "shut up and make out" she laughed "you shut up girl...teehee"(edited)  
________________________________________  
Jessicka Havok (WolfRP)Last Sunday at 11:13 PM  
Jessicka laughed, then read the second ping. "Seriously Nevvie? $50 for fucking the girl? Honey I ain't that cheap..."  
________________________________________  
Dua Lipa (RP)Last Sunday at 11:16 PM  
"damn" shaking her head kissing Jess' cheek laughing a bit "atleast a little more and we'll angle the carrots"  
________________________________________  
Jessicka Havok (WolfRP)Last Sunday at 11:16 PM  
Jessicka laughed, gently pulling her shirt over her head.  
________________________________________  
Dua Lipa (RP)Last Sunday at 11:18 PM  
"mmm look at those juicy melons, you wanna be my bitch Jess? no offense to my wife but damn girl i love you" Victoria slipped her shorts down, only above her torso shown  
"did you two always have an attraction for each other?" reading "yeah I mean, this bitch is sexy" Victoria smiled  
________________________________________  
Jessicka Havok (WolfRP)Last Sunday at 11:23 PM  
"Look who's talking, miss badass." Jessicka laughed, kissing Victoria softly.  
________________________________________  
Dua Lipa (RP)Last Sunday at 11:25 PM  
Victoria flexed showing off, kissing back as she held Jess' big tits  
"mmm big Momma" making out  
________________________________________  
Jessicka Havok (WolfRP)Last Sunday at 11:32 PM  
Jessicka kissed back softly.  
________________________________________  
Dua Lipa (RP)Last Sunday at 11:33 PM  
Victoria's hands moved down to Jess' ass, smacking it, her own cock now fully erect "mmm damn you should take those shorts off Jessicka"  
kissing on her friend's neck  
________________________________________  
Jessicka Havok (WolfRP)Last Sunday at 11:45 PM  
"Say please and maybe I will."  
________________________________________  
Dua Lipa (RP)Last Sunday at 11:46 PM  
"please?" smirking and playing with her pants, Victoria leaned down biting at a nipple softly "thick fucking nipples girly"  
________________________________________  
Jessicka Havok (WolfRP)Last Sunday at 11:50 PM  
"All yours to play with... when we cut stream."  
________________________________________  
Dua Lipa (RP)Last Sunday at 11:51 PM  
"yay...so anyone else have any questions or you gonna drool?" Victoria teased pulling Jess in her lap  
________________________________________  
Jessicka Havok (WolfRP)Last Sunday at 11:54 PM  
Jess laughed, kissing Victoria lightly. "Minx."  
________________________________________  
Dua Lipa (RP)Last Sunday at 11:54 PM  
"just noticing?" laughing and kissing back, rubbing those tits more "mmm yummy"  
kissing Jess' shoulder "oh yes we have a PPV party for Money in the Bank" answering someone  
________________________________________  
Jessicka Havok (WolfRP)Last Sunday at 11:57 PM  
"18 plus only." Jess teased with a laugh. "Girls get willld."  
________________________________________  
Dua Lipa (RP)Last Sunday at 11:58 PM  
"yeah no minors, we serve alcohol" looking down and smirking "Monster is awake huh?"  
finishing up with the stream "glad you all can join us and gawk at our sexiness, thank you all for the monies and pings"  
________________________________________  
April 29, 2019  
Jessicka Havok (WolfRP)Yesterday at 12:01 AM  
Jessicka smiled, waving goodbye. "Monster is happy yeah."  
________________________________________  
Dua Lipa (RP)Yesterday at 12:02 AM  
Victoria blew some kisses smiling and shutting it off staring at Jess "damn you big sexy bitch"  
standing and showing off her tanlines, her cock sticking out, thick  
"all those amazing tattoos" helping Jess out of her shorts watching her cock pop out "thick meat"(edited)  
________________________________________  
Jessicka Havok (WolfRP)Yesterday at 3:50 AM  
Jess smiled, posing. "You wanna trace them?"  
________________________________________  
Dua Lipa (RP)Yesterday at 3:51 AM  
"with my tongue" Victoria got in bed with Jess smiling big, rubbing her ass kissing her again  
________________________________________  
Jessicka Havok (WolfRP)Yesterday at 3:51 AM  
Jess smirked, kissing back happily. "Mmm, my type of pervy girl."  
________________________________________  
Dua Lipa (RP)Yesterday at 3:52 AM  
"we match well teehee" enjoying the kiss and slowly stroking her friend "you're so thick, yummy...and you know I never had cock envy till we decided to hang out..then i'm like fuck it i'm going for it"  
________________________________________  
Jessicka Havok (WolfRP)Yesterday at 4:08 AM  
"Well, now you don't have to be envious gorgeous... just horny."  
________________________________________  
Dua Lipa (RP)Yesterday at 4:09 AM  
"oh i'm horny as fuck baby" she started sucking Jess' thick nipple, keeping a good pace as she stroked her  
"did you enjoy the strawberry mint wine earlier? Vanessa made that"  
________________________________________  
Jessicka Havok (WolfRP)Yesterday at 4:11 AM  
"Mmm, I did..." Jessicka smiled. "You want a little help yourself hun?"  
________________________________________  
Dua Lipa (RP)Yesterday at 4:12 AM  
Victoria nodded as she licked the hard nipple, biting "yeah i'd like to see that sexy mouth swallow" kissing her friend again as she laid back  
"love all that thickness you got Jessicka"  
________________________________________  
Jessicka Havok (WolfRP)Yesterday at 4:21 AM  
"Mmm, feel like a 69 for cock-sucking?"  
________________________________________  
Dua Lipa (RP)Yesterday at 4:22 AM  
"I love 69'ing, wanna be top bitch?" staring and flicking the head with her thumb  
"I wanna titty fuck you too Jess"  
________________________________________  
Jessicka Havok (WolfRP)Yesterday at 4:33 AM  
"Mmm, we can do that.... if you behave." Jessicka laughed, moving over Victoria.  
________________________________________  
Dua Lipa (RP)Yesterday at 4:34 AM  
"no promises" Victoria laughed licking at Jess' balls, sucking one "mmmm beautiful cock baby" slowly sucking  
________________________________________  
Jessicka Havok (WolfRP)Yesterday at 4:39 AM  
Jessicka smiled, sucking Victoria softly. "Mmm, same to you."  
________________________________________  
Dua Lipa (RP)Yesterday at 4:40 AM  
smiling "thankies" bobbing slowly and moaning  
"fuck i'm gonna put work on this salami" slurping  
________________________________________  
Jessicka Havok (WolfRP)Yesterday at 4:45 AM  
Jessicka laughed, sucking Victoria's cock happily.  
________________________________________  
Victoria (RP)Yesterday at 4:46 AM  
Victoria moaned as she took it deep, sucking happily aswell while rubbing Jess' beautiful ass, toes curling  
"i'm gonna give this ass a good pound too"  
________________________________________  
Jessicka Havok (WolfRP)Yesterday at 4:48 AM  
Jess moaned back and sucked hard. "Mmm, you can have all of me."  
________________________________________  
Victoria (RP)Yesterday at 4:49 AM  
"hell yeah beautiful woman" Victoria moaned "fuck, horny much?" teasing and licking all over then deepthroating  
"mmm" slurping loudly "so your Momma really joined you and Nev?" slowly thrusting between her friend's tits as she got sucked  
________________________________________  
Jessicka Havok (WolfRP)Yesterday at 5:08 AM  
"Yeah she did."  
________________________________________  
Victoria (RP)Yesterday at 5:09 AM  
"wow girl, how did she feel?" stroking and sucking as they talked and enjoyed each other "mmm so glad you're here with me"  
________________________________________  
Jessicka Havok (WolfRP)Yesterday at 6:03 AM  
"Fun... she knew what to do." Jessicka smiled. "I'm glad I'm here too."  
________________________________________  
Victoria (RP)Yesterday at 6:05 AM  
"damn..well I hope so" Victoria slurped then kneeled smiling big, slowly sliding into Jess' ass "mmm bout time I get to fuck this booty"  
________________________________________  
Jessicka Havok (WolfRP)Yesterday at 6:12 AM  
"Have at it babe."  
________________________________________  
Victoria (RP)Yesterday at 6:14 AM  
slowly starting to thrust as she cupped and massaged Jess' big tits "mmmm so hot" setting a good pace while her other hand jacked off her friend  
________________________________________  
Jessicka Havok (WolfRP)Yesterday at 6:15 AM  
"Mmm, yes you are."  
________________________________________  
Victoria (RP)Yesterday at 6:20 AM  
Victoria smirked blushing as she kept thrusting "having fun Miss Havok? how's that dick feel?" kissing her friend softly  
________________________________________  
Jessicka Havok (WolfRP)Yesterday at 6:24 AM  
Jessicka smiled, kissing back. "Oh yeah I am... feels great."  
________________________________________  
Victoria (RP)Yesterday at 6:26 AM  
"mmm good, loving your ass girl" she smacked it and upped her pace  
________________________________________  
Jessicka Havok (WolfRP)Yesterday at 6:27 AM  
Jessicka smiled, moaning loudly, clearly close to release.  
________________________________________  
Victoria (RP)Yesterday at 6:28 AM  
Victoria made out with Jess while jacking her off and pounding that ass, moaning  
"damn i'm gonna bust a nut so hard" smiling into the kiss  
________________________________________  
Jessicka Havok (WolfRP)Yesterday at 6:33 AM  
"Mmm, I'm close babe."  
________________________________________  
Victoria (RP)Yesterday at 6:35 AM  
"mmm good" staring and going deep, stroking faster, other arm tight around Jess' belly "always loved you my friend"  
________________________________________  
Jessicka Havok (WolfRP)Yesterday at 6:55 AM  
"Love you too Victoria." Jessicka purred, soon coming undone.  
________________________________________  
Victoria (RP)Yesterday at 6:56 AM  
Victoria smiled cumming aswell "ahhh fuck" kissing Jess again loving that purr  
"ooo damn big load"  
________________________________________  
Jessicka Havok (WolfRP)Yesterday at 7:10 AM  
"Mmm, you know it."  
________________________________________  
Victoria (RP)Yesterday at 3:08 PM  
she pulled out laying on her back holding Jess, kissing her and spreading her legs  
________________________________________  
Jessicka Havok (WolfRP)Yesterday at 5:41 PM  
"Ready for round two already?"  
________________________________________  
Victoria (RP)Yesterday at 5:48 PM  
"maybe we should rest huh? you kind of wore me out" Victoria smirked playing with her friend's hair "Jessicka" kissing her chin  
________________________________________  
Jessicka Havok (WolfRP)Yesterday at 7:52 PM  
"Hai mami."  
________________________________________  
Victoria (RP)Yesterday at 7:53 PM  
"hey" Victoria grabbed Jess' ass, pressing her tits to her friend's "what are you thinking about Miss Havok?"  
smiling "your kids are precious, must keep you and Nevaeh really busy...me and Vanessa stay busy with Vaughn and Vira"  
________________________________________  
Jessicka Havok (WolfRP)Yesterday at 11:21 PM  
"Those kids are crazy."  
________________________________________  
Victoria (RP)Yesterday at 11:41 PM  
Victoria laughed "love when Brooklyn joins you on stream and tells you how to play, so cute"  
drumming on Jess' beautiful butt "I am so loving your tattoos" tracing them with her tongue  
________________________________________  
April 30, 2019  
Jessicka Havok (WolfRP)Today at 1:10 AM  
Jessicka hummed softly. "Mmm, you're good at that."  
________________________________________  
Victoria (RP)Today at 1:15 AM  
"I know" heart beating faster "gonna fuck me?"  
________________________________________  
Jessicka Havok (WolfRP)Today at 1:19 AM  
"You ready for it?"  
________________________________________  
Victoria (RP)Today at 1:20 AM  
"very ready" Victoria breathed deep holding on  
"i'm such a whore"  
________________________________________  
Jessicka Havok (WolfRP)Today at 1:22 AM  
Jess smiled, slowly pushing into Victoria.  
________________________________________  
Victoria (RP)Today at 1:25 AM  
"ohhhh" smiling back, suckling a nipple "you sexy beast"  
________________________________________  
Jessicka Havok (WolfRP)Today at 2:48 AM  
"Feel good?"  
________________________________________  
Victoria (RP)Today at 2:48 AM  
"you feel very good" Victoria held on tight kissing Jess  
________________________________________  
Jessicka Havok (WolfRP)Today at 2:52 AM  
Jess smiled, kissing her and setting a pace.  
________________________________________  
Victoria (RP)Today at 2:53 AM  
moaning into the kiss enjoying, her legs on her friend's hips, tits bouncing with Jess'  
________________________________________  
Jessicka Havok (WolfRP)Today at 4:37 AM  
Jess slowly upped her pace.(edited)  
________________________________________  
Victoria (RP)Today at 4:38 AM  
"ahhhh omg" Victoria played with Jess' hair, kissing on her neck and chest as her ass clenched hard, her cock so stiff as she came undone "fuck"  
________________________________________  
Jessicka Havok (WolfRP)Today at 11:41 AM  
Jess smiled, soon following Victoria into release. "You are so hot babe."  
________________________________________  
Victoria (RP)Today at 2:59 PM  
Victoria laid there blushing smiling "thanks sexy" breathing deep again "we better shower" kissing her friend  
________________________________________  
Jessicka Havok (WolfRP)Today at 3:28 PM  
"Want to share a shower?"  
________________________________________  
Victoria (RP)Today at 3:32 PM  
"mmhmm" stroking Jess a bit "save water" smirking  
________________________________________  
Jessicka Havok (WolfRP)Today at 3:38 PM  
Jess smirked, kissing her softly. "Tramp."  
________________________________________  
Victoria (RP)Today at 3:38 PM  
Victoria kissed back laughing "bitch" standing with Jess to go shower.


	4. Jordynne Grace/LuFisto Part 1

Jordynne Grace (RP)Yesterday at 6:10 PM  
Jordynne fought on Impact and all around the World, lately she was paired with her Team PAWG partner Lufisto at Beyond Wrestling against Maria Manic and Penelope Ford. Jordynne hit a nice Clothesline on Ford then tagged in Lufisto to finish up the match as she shoulder blocked Manic.(edited)  
________________________________________  
LuFisto (WolfRP)Yesterday at 6:21 PM  
Lu had smirked as she finished the match, watching Ford struggle and laughing. "Let it go Fordy, ya lost."  
________________________________________  
Jordynne Grace (RP)Yesterday at 6:22 PM  
Jordynne laughed highfiving and hugging her friend, watching Ford and Manic leave. "damn can't believe you're retiring soon, gonna miss you"(edited)  
________________________________________  
LuFisto (WolfRP)Yesterday at 6:22 PM  
"Awh no tears Jordy girl."  
________________________________________  
Jordynne Grace (RP)Yesterday at 6:23 PM  
she pouted "sorry just you're the best tag partner ever"  
________________________________________  
LuFisto (WolfRP)Yesterday at 6:31 PM  
Lu smiled, kissing Jordynne's cheek softly. "Love you too pookie girl."  
________________________________________  
Jordynne Grace (RP)Yesterday at 6:31 PM  
she smiled big raising Lu's hand as crowd clapped  
________________________________________  
LuFisto (WolfRP)Yesterday at 6:34 PM  
Lu grinned, waiting for permission to leave and squeezing Jordynne's hand.  
________________________________________  
Jordynne Grace (RP)Yesterday at 6:35 PM  
leaving the ring with her friend smiling big and walking out...later at the hotel "so you're letting your hair grow out?" as she sat on the bed sliding her shoes off checking her ankle  
________________________________________  
LuFisto (WolfRP)Yesterday at 6:37 PM  
"Yeah... turns out the lady likes to pull."  
________________________________________  
Jordynne Grace (RP)Yesterday at 6:38 PM  
"my wife is the same way" she laughed "I figured Sweet Saraya was a puller or are you talking about your daughter?"  
she checked her phone smiling "Phoenix is a big hair puller when Brooke breastfeeds, like vice grip"  
________________________________________  
LuFisto (WolfRP)Yesterday at 6:43 PM  
"Ouch, Brookie must love that..."  
________________________________________  
Jordynne Grace (RP)Yesterday at 6:45 PM  
"yes very much" Jordynne laughed laying back as they talked "thanks for letting me stay with you, I didn't feel like driving back at night"  
________________________________________  
LuFisto (WolfRP)Yesterday at 6:46 PM  
"Wouldn't want you crashing." Lu laughed, slowly stripping off.  
________________________________________  
Jordynne Grace (RP)Yesterday at 6:48 PM  
"that would have been bad cause coffee does nothing for me" as Jordynne looked up, she seen Lu getting naked "oh damn, you are a nudist"  
looking around "I don't think this bed is big enough for both our Phat asses, Lu"  
________________________________________  
LuFisto (WolfRP)Yesterday at 7:08 PM  
"We'll make it work..." Lu laughed. "You might just have to mount up."  
________________________________________  
Jordynne Grace (RP)Yesterday at 7:09 PM  
"haha omg" laughing "I don't want your wife killing me...but damn she's not lying girl, you are well hung"  
________________________________________  
LuFisto (WolfRP)Yesterday at 7:23 PM  
"She wouldn't mind you know."  
________________________________________  
Jordynne Grace (RP)Yesterday at 7:24 PM  
"oh really? so guessing you want me to get naked too huh?" smirking and undressing  
"Thicccc Mama Pump" Jordynne flexed  
________________________________________  
LuFisto (WolfRP)Yesterday at 7:25 PM  
"Seeeexy Mama Pump."  
________________________________________  
Jordynne Grace (RP)Yesterday at 7:26 PM  
she blushed standing and smacking her friend's big ass "this poor bed"  
admitting "I always had a crush on you before we settled with our wives, Lu"  
________________________________________  
LuFisto (WolfRP)Yesterday at 7:29 PM  
"Why didn't you say something?"  
________________________________________  
Jordynne Grace (RP)Yesterday at 7:30 PM  
"I dunno" Jordynne hugged Lu, slowly rubbing her thick cock  
"I still love you though"  
________________________________________  
LuFisto (WolfRP)Yesterday at 7:33 PM  
Lu smiled, kissing Jordynne softly.  
"Love ya too cupcake butt."  
________________________________________  
Jordynne Grace (RP)Yesterday at 7:34 PM  
she kissed back laughing softly "so how long you been wanting to tap this?" as she kissed Lu again, squeezing that cock  
________________________________________  
LuFisto (WolfRP)Yesterday at 7:35 PM  
"Mmm, since the day we met."  
________________________________________  
Jordynne Grace (RP)Yesterday at 7:36 PM  
"same here, even more now that your cock is hanging 10, you're my lover tonight" chestbumping  
"so is everything ok at home? you seemed worried earlier"  
________________________________________  
LuFisto (WolfRP)Yesterday at 7:45 PM  
"Raya's been driving me crazy." Lu laughed. "Lady fusses over EVERYTHING."  
________________________________________  
Jordynne Grace (RP)Yesterday at 7:47 PM  
"oh man, that sucks" Jordynne was concerned as they got in bed laying down, continuing to play with Lu's cock and kissing on her shoulder  
"I am really jealous of her for whipping you" smiling  
________________________________________  
LuFisto (WolfRP)Yesterday at 8:06 PM  
"Well, don't be... she shares."  
________________________________________  
Jordynne Grace (RP)Yesterday at 8:07 PM  
Jordynne kissed Lu again, getting her super erect and moaning  
"need a good blowjob?"  
________________________________________  
LuFisto (WolfRP)Yesterday at 9:07 PM  
"Mmm, are you offering?"  
________________________________________  
Jordynne Grace (RP)Yesterday at 9:07 PM  
smiling big and kissing over Lu's tits then moving down and licking the thick head, slowly sucking  
________________________________________  
LuFisto (WolfRP)Yesterday at 9:08 PM  
Lu moaned softly.  
________________________________________  
Jordynne Grace (RP)Yesterday at 9:09 PM  
her big tits around the shaft as she bobbed on it, moaning and watching her friend's reactions  
________________________________________  
LuFisto (WolfRP)Yesterday at 9:20 PM  
Lu moaned again. "Mmm, so good babe."  
________________________________________  
Jordynne Grace (RP)Yesterday at 9:20 PM  
Jordynne smirked as she took it down deep, rubbing Lu's tits, her big ass in the air  
________________________________________  
LuFisto (WolfRP)Yesterday at 9:21 PM  
Jordynne moaned again. "Babe I'm so close."  
________________________________________  
Jordynne Grace (RP)Yesterday at 9:22 PM  
bobbing faster being messy as she spit while sucking, pulling off and jacking Lu off "mmm so big baby"  
giving good head  
________________________________________  
LuFisto (WolfRP)Yesterday at 10:20 PM  
"You enjoying it baby?"  
________________________________________  
Jordynne Grace (RP)Yesterday at 10:25 PM  
"mmm very much Momma PAWG" slowly moving up and sliding on it "ohhhh"  
Jordynne held Lu's big shoulders riding  
________________________________________  
LuFisto (WolfRP)Yesterday at 10:27 PM  
Lu moaned and softly upped her pace.  
________________________________________  
Jordynne Grace (RP)Yesterday at 10:29 PM  
she smiled moaning and leaning down to kiss her friend, tits bouncing  
________________________________________  
LuFisto (WolfRP)Yesterday at 10:54 PM  
Lu smiled and kissed back.  
________________________________________  
Jordynne Grace (RP)Yesterday at 10:55 PM  
"mmm" Jordynne licked at Lu's tongue moaning "soo close"  
offering it tits as she rode a bit faster  
________________________________________  
LuFisto (WolfRP)Yesterday at 11:16 PM  
Lu moaned softly, soon cumming herself and trying to knock Jordynne into release.  
________________________________________  
Jordynne Grace (RP)Yesterday at 11:17 PM  
"oh shit yesss" she came undone hard  
________________________________________  
LuFisto (WolfRP)Yesterday at 11:17 PM  
Lu giggled softly.  
________________________________________  
Jordynne Grace (RP)Yesterday at 11:18 PM  
Jordynne laughed aswell hugging Lu "intense"  
bouncing her tits on her friend's "damn huh"  
________________________________________  
LuFisto (WolfRP)Yesterday at 11:23 PM  
"Mmm, that was fun."  
________________________________________  
Jordynne Grace (RP)Yesterday at 11:23 PM  
"sure was" smiling and cuddling as she pulled off "taste me Lu"  
________________________________________  
LuFisto (WolfRP)Yesterday at 11:28 PM  
"Say please..."  
________________________________________  
Jordynne Grace (RP)Yesterday at 11:29 PM  
"please Momma" laughing and laying back  
________________________________________  
April 14, 2019  
LuFisto (WolfRP)Today at 12:40 AM  
LuFisto smiled, kissing her way south.  
________________________________________  
Jordynne Grace (RP)Today at 12:41 AM  
Jordynne got comfy playing with her tits, legs spread wide "cutie"  
________________________________________  
LuFisto (WolfRP)Today at 3:21 PM  
"Yeah you are." Lu smiled, finally sucking on Jordynne's clit.  
________________________________________  
Jordynne Grace (RP)Today at 3:22 PM  
smiling "aww thanks but you're sexy mmmm" gasping and rubbing Lu's head enjoying  
________________________________________  
LuFisto (WolfRP)Today at 3:24 PM  
Lu smirked, lapping at her.  
________________________________________  
Jordynne Grace (RP)Today at 3:27 PM  
Jordynne's toes curled as she licked one of her nipples smiling again "ohhh Lu you're so good" one foot slips down to play with that cock  
________________________________________  
LuFisto (WolfRP)Today at 3:28 PM  
"More?"  
________________________________________  
Jordynne Grace (RP)Today at 3:29 PM  
"wanna 69?" asking as she sat up  
________________________________________  
LuFisto (WolfRP)Today at 3:29 PM  
"Sure, if you like?"  
________________________________________  
Jordynne Grace (RP)Today at 3:30 PM  
"well you seem up for it" Jordynne giggled softly and kneeled up making Lu lay down then got ontop, bouncing her ass  
________________________________________  
LuFisto (WolfRP)Today at 3:31 PM  
Lu smirked and quickly got to work on her friend.  
________________________________________  
Jordynne Grace (RP)Today at 3:31 PM  
"ohhhh" jacking Lu off and suckling that cock good, toes curling a bit  
________________________________________  
LuFisto (WolfRP)Today at 3:32 PM  
Lu moaned softly, upping her pace.  
________________________________________  
Jordynne Grace (RP)Today at 3:33 PM  
Jordynne had no problem taking down all 10 inches, playing with Lu's balls aswell while riding her friend's tongue, cummming hard  
________________________________________  
LuFisto (WolfRP)Today at 3:38 PM  
Lu soon cried out and came.  
________________________________________  
Jordynne Grace (RP)Today at 3:39 PM  
sucking it all down and pulling off "mmm damn so good" Jordynne smiled licking some from Lu's balls "Julia is a lucky woman to have you" as Jordynne laid back rubbing Lu's chest, kissing her  
________________________________________  
LuFisto (WolfRP)Today at 3:41 PM  
Lu smiled, kissing Jordynne. "Brooke's lucky to have you."  
________________________________________  
Jordynne Grace (RP)Today at 3:41 PM  
"yes she is very lucky" blushing and breastfeeding her friend  
________________________________________  
LuFisto (WolfRP)Today at 3:42 PM  
Lu smiled and suckled softly.  
________________________________________  
Jordynne Grace (RP)Today at 3:43 PM  
"mmm that mouth" playing with Lu's cock again and kissing her forehead, playing footsies aswell  
________________________________________  
LuFisto (WolfRP)Today at 3:44 PM  
"Happy Jordy girl?"  
________________________________________  
Jordynne Grace (RP)Today at 3:45 PM  
"very happy LuLu" Jordynne smiled  
"my pussy is still throbbing from riding you"  
________________________________________  
LuFisto (WolfRP)Today at 4:07 PM  
"Sore?"  
________________________________________  
Jordynne Grace (RP)Today at 4:07 PM  
"uh huh like damn you drilled me"  
________________________________________  
LuFisto (WolfRP)Today at 4:10 PM  
"You asked for it boo."  
________________________________________  
Jordynne Grace (RP)Today at 4:12 PM  
Jordynne hugged Lu tight "I needed it bad and your cock is beautiful and yummy"  
________________________________________  
LuFisto (WolfRP)Today at 4:13 PM  
Lu smiled, kissing Jordynne softly. "You can always borrow me babe."  
________________________________________  
Jordynne Grace (RP)Today at 4:14 PM  
she kissed back smiling again "sounds good to me and I know you enjoyed getting this pussy"  
________________________________________  
LuFisto (WolfRP)Today at 4:14 PM  
"I did."  
________________________________________  
Jordynne Grace (RP)Today at 4:15 PM  
"good" cuddling and talking, playing with Lu's hair  
________________________________________  
LuFisto (WolfRP)Today at 4:24 PM  
Lu smiled, cuddling up.


End file.
